


Forever Nothing |Kenma Kozume x Kuroo Tetsurō

by aplepi3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Cheating, Dom Kozume Kenma, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Happy Ending, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou-centric, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Makeup Sex, Misunderstood Relationship, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Post-Time Skip, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou, ceo kenma kozume, drunk teasing, fuck buddies, kensuna, suna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplepi3/pseuds/aplepi3
Summary: A drunken confession leads to the end of Kenma and Kuroo’s friendship. After forcing themselves to leave it in the past they both lose contact with each other but feelings linger. And seeing each other once again after five years may reawaken them.One Jealous while the other is unsure of themselves. Neither are able to truly tell the other how they feel.Buckle up for a rollercoaster that could possibly lead to love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Suna Rintarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter has mentions of underage sex and drinking but nothing is explicitly stated- aplepi3

Kenma woke up to an intense headache, his surroundings unfamiliar as his vision slowly focused. He looked around and noticed the familiar setting. The bed he had laid in many times before and the light glow of the alarm clock that he knew all too well. He slowly shifted his vision down beside himself, afraid of the reality that he was now having to face. 

His eyes widened as his eyes met his sleeping bestfriend. Kuroo’s arm wrapped around Kenma’s naked waist as he slept soundly. A strong sense of panic set in as Kenma analyzed his situation as memories of the night prior began to flood his mind. He panicked and began to pull himself from his best friend's grip, careful not to wake him. 

Once He was free he quickly threw on what he assumed to be his clothes, not giving himself enough time to realize that the oversized shirt didn’t belong to him and once he was dressed he ran. He ran until he was in his own room with his door closed. His back hit the door as he slid down onto the floor.

Their friendship was over, and everything was ruined. His eyes started to sting as he thought of a life without Kuroo. All because he couldn’t hold his alcohol. He pulled his knees into his chest as hot tears trailed his face. Kenma was pulled from his thoughts as the sound of Kuroo’s ringtone filled the room. He pulled his phone from his pocket and watched as Kuroo’s name flashed across the screen. 

He sat and let the ringer play, unable to bring himself to answer the phone. He watched as the sound played for a few more seconds before the room fell silent once more. The phone began to ring once more and this time he forced himself to pick it up. 

“Hello?” His voice shook as the words left his lips in a soft whisper.

“Do you wanna get breakfast with me?” Kuroo’s deep, raspy voice spoke through the phone.

Kenma could feel his heart race as the loud thump of each beat began to fill his ears. Why was he so calm? Did he not remember their naked embrace from the night before? It was eating Kenma up inside. Something within himself telling him that there was no way they could stay friends after having sex. His mind replaying his drunken confession over and over again. 

“Tetsurō…” Kenma’s voice shook as he words came out barely audible. “let’s stop being friends.” 

There was silence over the side of the phone which made Kenma even more nervous. The best of his heart only getting louder and louder as it filled his ears.

“I know you leave for college in a few days and I don’t want to hold you back, so this i-“

“Shut up Kenma.” Kuroo said, interrupting him. The anger in his tone was very prominent. Kenma ran the back of his hand over the hot tears that streamed down his cheeks. He felt so guilty, his stomach churned at the thought of what he had done.

“I *hic* I’m sorry.” Kenma spoke through soft sobs. He really didn’t want to lose Kuroo. His heart ached as he spoke once more. “Goodbye Tetsu.” He hung up and began to sob as the implications of what he had just done set in. His phone began to ring once more but this time he ignored it and watched as Kuroo called him over and over. Each time leaving a voicemail before making another call. 

Kenma picked himself up from the floor beside him and began to type a message. His tears falling on the screen as he hit send. He powered off his phone and stood up from the floor. He made his way to his bed and laid down, pulling a pillow into his arms as he cried. The only thought on his mind was the last thing that he sent to Kuroo.

“This is what’s best for both of us. I’m sorry.”


	2. Reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Kenma for the first time in what feels like forever his mind became a battlefield between kuroo and the emotions that he’s been suppressing.

Kuroo walked down the sidewalk with Bokuto as he told him about something that happened during practice. His mind wandered as he walked along. But he stopped when his eyes saw something familiar. Those golden cat like eyes engraved in his memory. He watched as a smile appeared on the pale man's face.

“kenma?” 

He watched as a hand reached over to the pale man’s face and moved a bit of his hair behind his ear. He suddenly felt super angry as he noticed the orange haired man sitting across from kenma. He watched as a soft blush made its way across Kenma’s face as his eyes avoided Hinata. Are they together? He questioned as he analyzed the pale raven haired man. 

His soft pink lips that contrasted his smooth pale skin. His eyes caught the blonde tips of his hair that transitioned from a muddy brown and then up into his raven black hair. He could feel his own face grow warm as he watched his childhood friend. He liked how mesmerizing Kenma’s looks are. The way he effortlessly looked beautiful even if he wasn’t trying to.

“Kuroo?” The tall man had heard his platinum haired friend call. He was pulled from his thoughts and began to jog a bit so that he could catch up with him. He tried to pull his thoughts together as they rounded the corner to the small restaurant that they agreed to meet their partners at. 

They made their way in and sat at the table their significant others had gotten for them. As they sat and began to order Kuroo’s mind still wondered as he thought of his childhood friend. His heart aching as he remembered that painful morning when Kenma had run away. He knew it was all his fault, if he had never begged kenma to drink with him then maybe they would still be friends. 

“Tetsurō?” Kei questioned from beside him, Kuroo being pulled from his thoughts once more as the younger blonde pulled his hand into his. “huh?” He answered as he watched the younger man begin to speak to him. His mind allowed him to hear none of what he had said, Kuroo gave him a quick nod as a response, unsure of what he had just agreed to. His mind stayed occupied during the dinner. 

As he continued to dream of what could have been had he still had kenma in his life. He was confined by what if’s and what could have been, not really aware of what surrounded him. His jealousy pulsed through his body as he thought about how his relationship with Kenma began to get unstable after Kenma met Hinata. 

Kenma had become more conscious of himself around Kuroo. All because of that little shrimp. He began to grind his teeth together as he tried to suppress the jealous feeling. “Kubro, are you okay?” Kōtarō asked from across the table. As Kuroo is pulled from his mind his expression chills and he began to become more aware of his surroundings.

“Yeah I’m just ready to go home.” He responds. Unknowing to the small glances that Kei and Keiji had exchanged. They called for the check and split the bill before leaving the restaurant. The two couples walked side by side as they made their ways to their cars. On the way Kei’s suspicious behavior became recognizable to Kuroo. 

The only time the younger man would act so clingy was when he wanted to have sex. As they finally made it to their car and finished exchanging goodbyes with their friends the young blonde asked a question.

“Should we stop somewhere and get condoms?” 

Kei asked as Kuroo started the car the older man thought for a second, wondering if they already had some at home. But he honestly couldn’t remember if they did. Had it actually been that long? “Yeah.” He simply replied as he watched the younger man get antsy in his seat. Kuroo drove to the small convenience store that was about a block away from the apartment he shared with Kei. He parked in front before making his way into the store.

He made his way to the small selection of condoms in the back of the store and looked for the ones that his blonde partner said he liked. As he went to grab the box he could hear a familiar voice come towards him. 

“Why did I have to come in with you?”

The whinny monotone voice immediately registered in his head as Kenma’s voice. He looked over to see him with a man. The brown haired man looked a bit familiar but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint where he had seen him before or exactly who he was. He watched as the brown haired man pulled Kenma closer to him just before speaking. 

“We used all the condoms I had at my place last time you came over, the least you could do is come with me to get some more, Kitten.” His snarky tone made Kenma blush as the brown haired man’s light green eyes met Kuroos gaze. He smirked before turning his attention back to Kenma and whispering something in his ear. Kuroo watched Kenma mumble something just before punching the brown haired man in the stomach. 

Kuroo finally pulled his eyes away and walked away from the two. His mind was unable to fathom what he had just witnessed. He payed for the condoms and made his way back to the car. His hands shook lightly as he left the front of the convenience store. Why was he so pissed all of a sudden? The two of them were in the store for the same reason, he knew he couldn’t be mad at Kenma for having sex with someone else but he was.

He sped home and made his way from the car and into the building that housed the apartment that he lived in with Kei. He wasted no time and began to pull Kei close once they got inside, their lips moving harshly against each other as they slipped out of their shoes. Both men quickly slipped from their clothes as they made their way to their bedroom. 

Kuroos mind still stuck on what he saw at the convenience store. He hated how easily the brown haired man held Kenma close, how Kenma allowed it. He could feel himself grow warm with anger and knew he needed something to release it. His harsh gaze met the blonde man beneath him and he decided that he would do. But something in kuroo ached for something or someone different.

His body craved Kenma…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone wondering the brown haired man is Suna- aplepi3


	3. Mental Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when he can’t get Kenma out of his mind? Let’s just say Kei isn’t in the mood to know that his lover isn’t over his childhood bestfriend.

Kuroo could feel the man beneath him practically melt with each touch. His normal excitement from the sight still hadn’t arrived as a voice in the back of his head was telling him that this wasn’t what he wanted. He shook the thought from his head and deepened the kiss with the younger blonde beneath him.

Their lips pressed together harshly as Kuroo’s hands slipped into Kei’s pants. Kuroo’s fingertips circle the tip of the younger man’s cock as his finger got coated in his pre. Kei’s hands harshly gripped Kuroo’s shoulders as his body lightly trembled as the older raven haired man teased him. Whimpers leaving his lips as Kuroo mindlessly teased the blonde’s cock.

Kuroo finally pulled himself from his thoughts and moved his hand so that he was now circling the blonde’s hole with his finger tips. Kei grew impatient as Kuroo slowly teased him. “Tetsurō.” The younger man whined before their lips met once more. Kuroo pushed two of his fingers inside of the younger man, curling his fingers as the blonde slightly gasped into the kiss. 

He began to pump his fingers in and out of the younger blonde as he pulled from the kiss and began to mindlessly kiss down his jaw. He could still feel that he wasn’t truly excited and just decided to let his mind wonder from his current situation. His mind wanders on the images of Kenma that he saw earlier.

The smaller man’s shoulder length deep raven hair that contrasted perfectly from his pale skin. His soft, pale skin that would flush red as he begged for the older man. Kuroo bit his lip as he could feel himself grow hard. He was pulled from his thoughts once more as his partner began to beg for more. 

“Tetsurō stop teasing me and put it in.” 

The blonde man begged from beneath him. He gave an emotionless smirk before grabbing a condom from the box by the bed. Kuroo tore the wrapper open before slipping the condom onto his cock. He then used one of his hands to move the younger man’s hips so that the tip of his cock would line up with his hole. He slowly began to push his cock inside of the blonde. Both letting out heavy, uneven breathes. “Tetsurō.” The younger blonde moaned as Kuroo bottomed out inside of him.

Kuroo began to pull his cock back out of the blonde just a bit before thrusting harshly back into him. The older raven haired boy through his head back as his mind began to race once more. He wondered what it would feel like to be with the one craved. 

How would his thin pale fingers feel as his nails dug into his forearms? How would his voice call his name as he would beg for him to go faster and deeper? He let out a breathless curse as he began to thrust harder into the blonde beneath him.

“Tet-Tetsurō slow..” 

The blonde barely got out as the raven haired boy worked for his own orgasm. The blonde let out soft whines just as he came on his stomach, white ropes of cum now cover his stomach as his partner continued to pound into him. The raven haired man still thinking about Kenma.

His mind so clouded by the pale man that everything around him faded into the background. He could almost hear the begging of the smaller male. He bit his lip as his hips began to move faster.

“Tetsu fuck me harder”

He could feel himself grow closer to release. The soft and needy sounds that he was imagining began to drive him crazy. As He finally reached release he mistakenly called out the wrong name.

“F-Fuck Kenma..”

He let out breathlessly as his cum began to fill the condom. The blonde beneath him immediately began to grow warm with anger. “What the fuck did you just say?” Kei asked, trying to stay calm. Kuroo finally came back to reality and realized his fuck up and became unable to respond. This pissed Kei off even more. The young blonde would have rather heard some shitty excuse leave his mouth.

“Get out of me!” 

The blonde said in a harsh tone. The raven haired man looked down at him with a sad look. “I SWEAR TO GOD TETSURŌ, GET OUT OF ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!” He shouted. Tetsurō pulled out of Kei just before the angry blonde threw a pillow in his face. 

“You need to leave.” 

Tetsurō let out a soft chuckle as he pulled the cum filled condom from his cock and tied a little knot at the end before looking up to the blond who angrily watched him. The small smile dropped from his face as he realized that Kei was being serious.

“Kei, You can’t be serious.” 

“I’m dead serious. Get your shit and go. I can’t even stand to look at you right now.”

The raven haired man was struck with confusion as he got out of the bed. He walked into the bathroom and quickly wiped away the cum from his cock before making his way back into the bedroom. He threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie before pulling a small suitcase from the closet.

He began to fill it with clothes while occasionally glancing over at Kei. Kei’s harsh angry glare made his speechless. He finished packing his things and made his way out of the room. This was the first time Kei has gotten this angry but this time it felt different. He slid his shoes back on his feet before grabbing his keys.

He made his way to his car, unsure of where he was supposed to go. “FUCK!” He screamed as his hand hit the horn. He fucked up he knew that he did but he could help but blame the confusion that seeing Kenma again put him in. He thought that he was past this but now he was unsure.

“Do I still love Kenma?”

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts getting traction i’ll come up with an actual uploading schedule until then i’ll upload whenever it’s convenient for me- aplepi3


End file.
